To Laugh or Cry
by NikkiJane21
Summary: Moaning Myrtle has always been sad and glum. Peeves has always been the one to seek trouble and wreak havoc. The two are polar opposites. What happens when they have a bet, a bet to discover which way a mouth is meant to turn? This may sound cheesy, but there is more of an explanation inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone NikkiJane21 here. *waves* So I came up with this idea the other day, and it was one of those things you just had to do , you know? Anyway so what I did was I made two columns of Harry Potter characters. Then I picked a random number and began crossing names off of each list. I continued this process until I had one name left in each column. So my idea was that whoever the last two were, I would write a fan fic about them. So basically a romance between the two characters. The last two people were, *Drum roll* Moaning Myrtle and Peeves the Poltergeist. I'm not really sure if I like this pairing myself, but I have challenged myself and this is what I got. So I will complete this challenge. I actually have enjoyed writing it. And the more I write this the more I am actually starting to enjoy the pairing.

Anyway this will have maybe two or three chapters, maybe more. And even though the challenge was to write a Romance between the two, I have decide that I am just going to write a story about them becoming friends. I will add some romance in there but over all it will just be a funny and cute story about the unlikely pair. By the end of this story if you would like me to write a sequel with more romance, and more fun adventures, please review and tell me so. Also I love constructive criticism, and compliments *hint hint* Just kidding, but seriously it would be appreciated, so if there is something you don't like about this story please tell me and I will try to fix it, to the best of my ability. Also I try to keep them in character, but it might be a little OOC

Thank you if you actually bothered to read this far. Now without further ado, To Laugh or Cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Myrtle sat in her bathroom, once again feeling sorry for herself. A loud bang echoed from somewhere outside the door. Myrtle didn't pay it any attention, since it was most likely Peeves. How could he be so joyful? She thought. What was there to laugh about? What was there to enjoy? All afterlife was, was sad, miserable, and cold.

Myrtle let out a loud sob, making it ring almost as loud as Peeves most recent explosion. And just for good measure, she wailed even louder than the first time. There now people could hear how horrible afterlife was.

"Myrtle!" Screeched the voice of Peeves, as he banged down the door.

"Go away!" She wailed once again. "Let me wallow in my sorrows."

"No! I was in a perfectly good mood, destroying whatever I please. Laughing at the destruction I had caused. When I hear a horrid sound. And you know what happened, no one cared about the broken clock on the ground anymore. All they cared about was the horrid sound you were making. And now I'm not even in the mood to destroy stuff. You see this?" Peeves said pointing to his face. "Yes! That's right. The corners of my mouth are turning the wrong way. Mouths aren't supposed to do that."

"Maybe, your mouth has just been turned the wrong way this whole time. And now it finally knows what it is supposed to do." Myrtle countered. Peeves frown deepened, then his eyes lit up with a wonderful idea.

"How about we decide which way a mouth is supposed to turn."

"And how would we do that?" Myrtle moaned.

"Well you can try and be me for a day. And I will try and be you."

"How am I supposed to be you?"

"Simple, you go around causing havoc, and then laughing at how annoyed the people are."

"That doesn't sound so bad. But how will you be me?"

"Well I will sit in a bathroom all day, crying and making horrible noises." Peeves said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Myrtle shrugged, then let out one loud lingering moan.

"Oww! What was that for?" Peeves screeched as he covered his ears. Then Myrtle giggled, actually giggled.

"We start now, and that was just me getting started. Since I am a ghost I can't destroy things, so I need to wreak havoc some other way." With that Myrtle floated out of the room, forcing a smile into her face. Once she was on the other side of the door, she burst out laughing. In front of her stood maybe five students, all covering their ears expecting it to happen again.

"Oh, are you making fun of me? You are! No one cares for Myrtle, little dead moaning Myrtle."

"You...You aren't going to make that sound again are you?" Questioned a student.

"Oh, I don't know." Then myrtle went inside the boy's ear, so the noise would be louder and more painful. And she moaned, screamed, cried, anything that sounded like she was in a lot of pain. She floated out of the student's ear. As soon as she was out, she took one look at the boy's face, and laughed again.

"Did I hurt your ears?" She said with a cackle, and then she was gone. Gone to make more students cry. This wouldn't be so bad after all. Myrtle was actually enjoying herself.

Meanwhile Peeves was bored out of his mind. Pouting was no fun. Crying was no fun. How did Myrtle do it everyday? This day was going to be horrible.

At the end of the day Myrtle floated into the bathroom, a gleeful smile on her face.

"Peeves! Oh Peeves!" She called.

"What do you want?" Came a sad voice.

"Peeves it's over you can be happy now."

"What is there to be happy about? The world is dark and dreary, boring and dull. You were right mouths are meant to frown. There is no point in being happy." Sobbed Peeves.

"NO POINT IN BEING HAPPY!" Myrtle shreeked. "But you were right, mouths were meant to smile. I have been blind my whole life, you showed me how to be happy. I don't know the last time I felt better."

 **Ha ha, that chapter makes me laugh. Peeves and Myrtle have switched personality's, what are they going to do? Read the next chapter to find out. The next chapter might not be out until 3/6/17, so** **Monday** **. And I would appreciate constructive** **criticism. Thank you**

 **\- Love Nikki 3**


End file.
